The present invention relates generally to voltage inverters, and more particularly to a highly portable variable voltage inverter.
One of the problems in designing an inverter of this type has been the one of achieving precision without undue complexity. Another problem has been the one of producing a highly portable device which will produce a larger voltage from a small electric source, for example when the device to be supplied with electricity is adapted to be moved from place to place and the source of electricity must accompany the device.